Chapter 55 (Illegals)
is the fifty-fifth chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The media reports the Bombers' attack on the Tokyo Sky Egg, while hosting a large-scale event with some of the most famous heroes, and how All Might saved everyone from the disaster when the tower began to fall. Journalists and reporters ask All Might about his opinion. He simply thanks that there is no fatalities, and praise the efforts of the Pro Heroes, law enforcement and relief workers to care for the victims. After his statement, he says goodbye and runs away, being pursued by the media. After elude them, All Might, now as Yagi Toshinori, returns to the place and meets secretly with Naomasa. He tells him that he’s going to stick around for a while in case there’s another attack. The Marukane Performers are handing out for free official merchandising of the event (hoodies, food, drinks, ...) among people to help them feel better. Although she knows that this will leave her in red for sure, Makoto is not discouraged and says that is not time to be thinking about money, in those moments, everyone of the Marukane Performers, from the said performers to the staff, should help others. All Might is glad to know that Naomasa's sister is fine and helping everyone. Naomasa apologizes for getting bent out of shape, but Yagi tells him that it’s fine and that it was his impassioned plea that got him there in time. Yagi explains to Naomasa that his Quirk has a strong psychological component to his strength. When he hears a plea for help, he feels it like a direct order to All Might. He tells him that when he accepted his power in order to save everyone and give them hope. Naomasa feels confused about he "accepted" his power, and All Might realizes that he has unwittingly revealed an important fact regarding One For All and its secrets. Before their conversation continues, they are interrupted by Eraser Head, Fat Gum and Monika, and Naomasa introduces them to Yagi, who thinks that one of these days he will have to explain Naomasa everything about the secret behind All Might. In the distance, at the top of a building, Number 6 watches the whole scene, still furious that All Might ruined his plans. However he does not give up. Using his device again, he makes the busted Bombers' remains regenerate, combine, grow and that bursts releasing a swarm of two hundred mini Bombers to attack everyone, in his last attempt to cause a tragedy. Number 6 is confident that even if All Might and the heroes trying to stop them, they will not be able to destroy all the creatures, so he is sure that this attack will cause some deaths. Everyone is surprised at this sudden attack, but it generates the appropriate distraction for Yagi to transform back into All Might, destroying the entire swarm with his Nebraska Smash, that creates a small tornado that sucks in and triggers every last mini-bomber. Faced that impressive demonstration of power, Number 6 can not help but laugh, because it is hard to him believe that someone like All Might can come into existence. Suddenly a voice from his earpiece starts talking. Calling him No 6, the mysterious voice tells him that what he has just saw is the truth, that All Might is at a level far above the rest of the heroes, and that he the pinnacle of what the organization hope to achieve. After this, Number 6 decides that the best option to do at that moment is to withdraw. With all the Bombers wiped out and the laboratory destroyed, the only thing he can do is disappear for a while. Unbeknownst to him, he is being observed through the scope of a sniper rifle, and the observer turns out to be none other than Knuckleduster. He is willing to shoot him to prevent him from escape. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation